Legend Of Korra- Naruto Style
by NarutoStyle808
Summary: Naruto Uzumkaki is a special child/person. He is special because for the things he's done and things he believed in. Because of this Kami, THE KAMI, decided when Naruto dies he will be given a special task. If you want to know more. Read my story. M-Rated just a precaution. Multi Genre. Naruto Harem. And Ect.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, Dbz, Fairy Tail, Avatar the last Airbender and legend of Korra or any other shows, manga.

Prolog

Naruto Uzumaki, a special person that earned the title Kami's Knight. When Naruto died, when he went to King Yemma, Kami the creator of all worlds, life, and dimensions, appeared in front of Naruto, and King Yemma and told King Yemma that Naruto shall not be going to hell or heaven. Naruto was confused and asked Kami why wasn't he going to heaven or hell. So Kami just grabbed him and disappeared, leaveing King Yemma with the paper work for the souls that where coming in.

-( -.-)-

Naruto an Kami appeared in a palace which is Kami's home. She then explained that she wanted Naruto to be her first Kami Knight or Dimension Guardian. Naruto was confused what that meant so Kami told him that a Kami Knight(K.K) or Dimension Guardian(D.G) is someone who keeps balance in different dimensions when a evil presence is about to destroy that world, so the (D.G) will have to to prevent that from happening. And that the (D.G) will never age again and hard to kill, and heals crazy fast when injured, gains the knowledge for the world that they will have to go, can change shape, will be able to learn/gain different powers from the worlds and keeps the powers, can take D.N.A samples and fused it with own to survive or something. So basically they'll be like a god. Naruto was thinking about accepting the offer or not. Then Kami said you'll be on new adventures, meet different people, if he falls in-love with someone from that world and have a family,D.G's friends and family will keep aging but won't look a day older over 20 until the day they die, and if you have a friend or family over 20 they will deage to look 20, they will be together in the after life , and taste foreign ramen. Naruto then said Ok got your self a deal( He said yes cause of ramen).Since that day he became a D.G. Kyuubi also got released and went to heaven because he helped Naruto and redeem himself. He gave Naruto all his powers, and knowledge.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, Dbz, Fairy Tail, Avatar the last Airbender and legend of Korra or any other shows, manga.

Chp. 1. Family Reunion and Friends

It's been a long time since Naruto Uzamaki became a D.M. Since then he met people became friends and family with. He met lovers in each different dimension. When he told his lovers/ Mates / Friends/ Family in each dimension they all accept for who he is. And doesn't care if he's immortal. In his first task he went into the DBZ Universe and had adopted Son Goku , the sayian child, and raised him if he was his own fresh and blood. He saw Goku grow up, became a young adult, to a man. Saw Goku's battle and helped him defeated foes. Has adopted granchildren. And Was there when he saw Goku leaving with Shenron. He knows where Goku is cause of there father and son bond. And Naruto sometimes visit Goku( he's immortal too but watches his universe) and his family in other world. Since his first task he became sayian because he some how got Goku's D.N.A and fuse it with his, and gained/ earned the ability of sayain, to super sayian 4. On his second task he had to go to FairyTail universe which he dubbed because of the Guild he joined. He had to help watch over Igneels kid, Natsu, because Igneel in trusted him with Natsu when he had to go. He helped Natsu and his friends beating dark wizards. He also got in loved with Lucy, and Wendy, and both of the girl returned his feelings. When they first started going out, the guys started to teased him and embarrassed him for fun. He kicked there ass, healed them after, kick there ass again, than heal them. He usually got used to it. He also learned Dragon slayer magic from Igneel. On his third task he had to he had to protect the Avater, Aang, and the gang, and helped him stopped a 100 uear old war. He fell in love with Toph( healed her eyes so she can see), Tylee, and Azula, and they returned his feelings as well( Azula became good when she confessed to Naruto, and did "IT" for the first time). He learned pressure points from Tylee. And bending all the elements from the others. On his last task, he went to a world with aliens and help protect Ben Tennyson with the Omnitrix. He helped Ben and friends to stop evil aliens. First he arrived when Max was a rookie plumer. He told Max about who he was or just used flashback no jutsu, he wished he knew it at first, and since he is immortal he kept an eye on him and later on Ben because it was his Task. And Gwen had a major crushed on him. He eventually married Gwen at age of marriage( Even thoe she became clingy on him). Asmeth also gave him a Omnitrix if his own. It also had a feature which alows him to fused aliens and transfers their powers to him. He put on his Omnitrix on his Human Path( He used ying-yang release to make six identical bodies of himself so he can make his paths when the frog aliens took over the planet, but kicked there ass, and saved it.)

Currently, Naruto, his paths, Toph, and Tylee( They asked Kami if they can go with Naruto, because they wanted to go on a new journey and experience foreign things, and because they know that Naruto might do something stupid, which caused the blonde to say things in his defense).

(Now with the present)

Naruto, his paths, Toph, and Tylee were taking to Kami about the new task.

Kami- All right Naruto, Toph, Tylee. I want you guys to go to go back to the Tophs and Tylees home world because a group called Equal-is that is trying to destroy all benders because one crazy man wants everyone to be equal and peace.

Naruto- Dejavu

Kami- I want you guid and help the new avatar named, Korra to master air bending.

Naruto- Air bending? Why does she need help in that?

Kami- She can bend the other except Air bending for some reason.

Naruto- Oh ok.

Kami- Good anymore questions?

Naruto- How many years passed in Tophs world?

Kami- 30 years.

Toph/ Tylee- Oh it means we can see Lin/ Yin How old is she now?

Naruto- Lin is 40 and Min is 37. And since A D.G friends or family don't look a day over 20 thise two will look like you two.

Both girls giggles.

Kami- Oh I'll contact Tenzin about your arrival be ready. Ok. Be ready.

Naruto and others- Hai

-(With Tenzen)-

Tenzin was training his children Jinora, Ikke, Meelo about air bending. And his wife Pema was watching with her baby Rogan sleeping( Kids look like in the show). And his second wife, Lin who was training their children at earth bending.( Don't forget they look 20 years old because of their relations of Naruto. And for the kids they will stop and look when they turn 20 years from now.)  
Hers and Tenzins twin children, they name Naruto Jr. and Naruko(Both 6 years old and Naruto Jr. look like an exact copy of Naruto, except he has light yellow hair. And for Naruko, looks like female version Naruko but younger)

Tenzin- All right, thats enough for todays training. Ikke, I am amazed how you progress at the air wall technic.

Ikki- Ikki- yay yay yay yay! Can you teach me a new technic daddy? Huh huh huh?

Tenzin- Maybe later Ikki, Meelo, that was great on how you re-direct the air blast.

Meelo- Yah I am the best.

Tenzin- Yes you are. And Jinora congratulations for creating your Air bomb.

Jinora- Thank you father.

Tenzin- Now since we have 3 hours left till we leave for the south pole to visit grandma. You 3 can have play time.

All three- Hai father. With that Ikki and Meelo was playing blast the can with air. While Jinora went to sit by her mother and play with baby Rohan.

Tenzin thought- Man those three is at natural on what they learn.

Then he turned around and looked at his second wife and twin kids. And thought- Hmm got to ket Naruto and Naruko rest and play so they can get tired on the way to the south pole. And man Lin is a slave driver at training.

Tenzin- Hey Lin!

Lin- What Tenzin?

Tenzin- You should let the kids play, you been training them for a longtime.

Lin- All right. Jr, Naruko you two van go and play.

Jr- Yay! Hey Naruko?

Naruko- Yeah Jr?

Jr.- Lets go play with Ikki and Meelo!

Naruko- Yeaah lets go!

They than ran to Ikki and Meelo.

Lin- Chuckle- Hey Tenzin?

Tenzin- Yes Lin-Lin?( Nickname for Lin)

Lin- Jr. is an exact copy of Tousan.

Tenzin- Yeah he is an exact copy of tousan.

Lin- Raised an eyebrow- When did you call tousan tousan?

Tenzin- When you beat me a lot to call Naruto tousan.

Lin- Oh yah.

Tenzin- Hey lets go sit by Pema.

Lin- All right.

When they got there and sat down. They started chatting. Then suddenly a Tenzin noticed that a puddle was shimmering. The suddenly a image if a being he met once before showed. And he only knew one other person than his father in law could do this. It was Kami. The others except the kids know who was doing this.

-( Kami)-

Kami used her powers to communicate throw a puddle in the avatar world where it was close to Tenzin at the moment. When she got everyone attention. She began.

Kami- Hello Tenzin, Pema, Lin it was nice to see you again.

All three- Hello Kami-sama.

Jinora thought- Kami?! As in Kami the creator if all things?

Kami- Now you don't gave to do honorifics. Just call me Kami. Now as for important matters.

Tenzin- Important matters? Kami what is it?

Kami- Well in the near future a evil organization will show up and will try and destroy all benders, they seek equal for all people. And the only way they think to achieve it is to destroy all benders. And I will send some familiar faces, to help you, and the new avatar. And will help the new avatar teach air bending.

Lin- Um Kami who are you going yo send to help us?

Kami- Hm oh its a surprised. And Tenzin you are going to the south pole to train the avatar right?

Tenzin- Hai.

Kami- Good. Well I have to go now. And before I go Im sending the reinforcements , get ready because a portal will open up so they can go through. Bye.

With that The puddle went back to normal.

The kids went back to playing. Except for Jinora who wanted to know whats happening.

Pema- Hmmm I wonder who are they going to be?

Lin- Tousan will probably one of them.

Tenzin- Yeah probably.

Jinora- Father who was that.

Tenzin grinned- Well that was Kami.

Jinora- Kami you mean the creator of everything?

Tenzin- Yes Jinora thats the one.

Jinora- Wow.

Lin- Lets wait and see who's coming.

-( With Kami)-

Kami- All right you guys go. With that she open the portal. Toph, and Tylee went first. Then Naruto and his paths.

-(With Tenzin)-

A portal showed up. They were waiting who was coming out. The first one that came out was a familiar face. It was Toph, Lins mother. Lin was happy that her mithers bacj because Toph died cause of old age.( Oh yah forgot to tell you, when a family member or close friend dies of Naruto. They're body's disappear and goes with them in other world.)

Lin- Kaasan!

Toph smiled- Lin! They both hugged.

Toph- It's good to see you Lin.

Lin- Yes Kaasan it is.

Tylee then came out.

Lin- Hey good to see you aunt Tylee!

Tyler- chuckle- Good to see you to Lin. And Hi Tenzin, Pema.

Tenzin- Greetings.

Pema- Hello

Tylee- Wheres Min?

Lin- Neechan? She's working. Shes a teacher in tai Justu.

Tylee- Oh. Great! Does she have a boyfriend?

Lin- Nope

Tylee- Awww. Huh well it means I can play match maker.

Tylee then saw the kids.- Woah who's kids are these?

Jinora- Hello Miss Tylee Im Jinora, these are my siblings, my brother Meelo, and sister Ikki. And baby brother, Rohan who is with my mother. Our mom and dad are Pema and Tenzin

Meelo/ Ikki- Heeeellllooooo!

Naruko & Junior- Oneechan! You forgot us!

Jinora- And these are my half- brother and sister, Naruto Jr. and Naruko.

Toph heard this and thought- Half? Then asked.- Who's your parents Jr.?

Jr.- Tenzin and Lin

Toph- Lin And Tenzin? I knew it!

Jr- How do you know our mom?

Toph smiled- Cause Im your moms mom. As for short Im your granny.

Both- Smiled Then wen to hug her- Granny!

Toph then smiled and hugged them. Then got a evil smirk and said to Tenzin.

Toph-Wow Tenzin I didn't know you were a player. Which cause Tenzin to blush and spit out excuses.

Toph then said- And Lin I knew you two would get together. Which cause Lin to blush a lot. Then Tenzin and Lin heard a familiar voice.

Familiar Voice- Wow Tenzin I guess I did influence you when you were a child. Dating two girls which one of them is my daughter and had kids with both. "Fake sniff" Im happy that your my son-in-law now."Fake sniff"  
You make me so proud.  
And Lin my baby girl grew up so fast! And already married. I'm do happy.

Now Tenzin and Lin knew who's voice that belong to only one person had that voice. Naruto. They turned around and expected to see one blonde man. But didn't expect to see 7 identical men. But was shocked. But Lin was glad to see her father again.

Lin- Tousan!

Naruto- Hello sweety.

Lin- Toudan Im so happy you and mom are back.

Naruto- Yeah.

Lin- Um tousan?

Naruto- Yeah?

Lin- Why are there 7 of you?

Naruto- Hmmm? Oh! It's  
One of the Rinnegan's trademark techniques is the Six Paths Technique, which grants the user multiple abilities, known as Paths. The Animal Path can summon several different creatures. The Naraka Path can summon the King of Hell, which could be used for interrogation and restoration. The Preta Path can absorb any chakra-based ninjutsu. The Asura Path can clad the user in mechanised armour and grant them various weapons. The Human Path can read minds, at the cost of ripping out the victim's soul, But with mine I don't have to rip out they're soul just leaves them tired. The Deva Path allows the manipulation of gravity-based forces to either repel or pull in an enemy.

Finally the user is granted the Outer Path, also known as the seventh Path. It granted the user control over life and death. It can be used to control tailed beasts in a similar fashion to the Sharingan and the Wood Release with its chakra chains. The Outer Path also granted a shared field of vision between its user and their summoned creatures and Six Paths of Pain, which gave multiple angles of vision and neutralised any blind spots. At this point all of their eyes would also sport the Rinnegan.

Lin- Oh. I didn't know you could do that.

Naruto- Haha. It's pretty cool. With Seven bodies I can control, I just rest my body and I will still be awake. But if I want to sleep I just have to  
rest all my bodies at once. Or something.

Naruko- Started to speak- Dady who's are they. Why do they look like Jr. and me?

Tenzin- Chuckles- It's because he's your grandfather. And the reason why they're 7 of him because it's a cool power.

Jr. jumped onto the asura path and hugged him. And Naruko jumped onto the deva path and hugged him. Naruto( when the original or path Naruto is talking, doing or seeing, it will still be Naruto and if the scene changes and they're separated I will put wich path it is like-( Deva Path)- and ect.)

Jr.- Cool we have a grandma and grandpa in one and grandpa has a super cool power!

Naruto- Huh so your my grand kids, I have to admit you two almost look like me. So what's your names? My names Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruko- Im Naruko Uzumaki grandpa.

Jr.- Hey thats my name too! But Im Naruto Jr. Uzumaki.

Naruto- Thats great and it's a hood thing that you got my name and good looks too.

Everyone Laughs

Naruto then asked Lin- Hey Lin? Who named Jr. and Naruko.

Lin- Me and Tenzin. I named Jr. Tenzin named Naruko.

Naruto- Thats good. Did you teach them how to be a ninja?

Lin- Yeah and I teach them earth bending. Mom made sure I would if I have kids. Or she would haunt me to my grave if I don't.

Toph heard that- Better be or else Lin.

Lin- H-h-hai Kassan.

Naruto- Hey Tenzin aren't we supposed to leave soon for the south pole?

Tenzin- You are correct tousan we still have 2 hours.

Naruto- Great! It means I can catch up what happened over the years.

Pema- What about the kids who will watch them?

Naruto- Hellooooo? My paths will plus my animal path will watch Rohan and hold him. My Naraka can watch Jinora, Meelo, and Ikki. My Asura path can watch Jr. and Naruko. And the rest of my paths can sleep, guard, or continue to write my first book.

Toph and Tylee- Are you still writing that garbage?!

Naruto- I know its garbage but it's a seller and I promised pervy-sage I will continue his work and start my own series. Plus he said if I didn't he would come back from heaven an beat me to a pulp till I do.

Toph and Tylee- All right. But you have to do something for us. When we come back we go shopping. You have to not your paths.

Naruto- Then suddenly got gloomy. And slouch in defeat.

Tenzin smirked and whispered- Whipped. Unlucky for him. Lin and Penma heard this and said he'll have take them shopping too and carry every thing. Naruto's animal path was holding Rohan. Naruto's Naraka path was following Meelo and Ikki caused they were playing tag. While Jinora was walking beside Naruto Naraka path. With his Asura, he was playing with his grandkids and getting to know them. And the rest were doing they're own things. Back to the original.

Naruto- So what happened in the past decades?

Lin- Well- Lin started.

-( Naraka Naruto)-

Naruto, and the kids were up the stairs of the temple. The two younget kids were playing. While Jinora was staring at Naruto. She wanted to know whats up with his eyes. She than asked. And was wondering what kind of girl he likes.

Jinora- Um Naruto whats up with your eyes?

Naruto- Hm? Oh these well I don't want to explain it but I could show you. get ready.

Jinora- Ok

Naruto- Flashback no jutsu.

( He showed her what it is, how it works, and abilities)

When it was finished. Jinora said- That's amazing!

Naruto- Yeah I know.

Jinora- By the way how old are you?

Naruto- Laughs- Well I'm over 400 or 600 years old I lost count.

Jinora- 600?!

Naruto- Yeah here I'll show you. Flashback no justu!

( Showed her his adventures when he first started till to now)

Jinora- Wow your amazing. Being an immortal and all.

Naruto- Yeah I know. That's how I roll.

Jinora- Hey is it true what Kami said that a lover or wife of yours will never age and will be able to be with you when your not on a task in the moment. And never look a day over 20?

Naruto- Yup. Why do you ask?

Jinora- Then blushed- And thought- I can't believe I fell in love on a guy who is way, way older than me, and who is a hero from what dad told me before the war ended and especially since he is the auther of Iccha Iccha. -Well I was just wondering..

Naruto- Chuckle- Oh. If you were wondering why your parents don't look old like they're age because of me. They're close friends of mine and now family.

Jinora- Yeah.

Naruto- So what's your favorite thing to do?

Jinora- Well its...

With that their conversation they quickly grew to a liking to each other( more like Naruto starting to fall in lovewith Jinora, and Jinora more loveing Naruto)

-( With Asura path)-

Naruto- Was playing with his grandkids.

Jr.- Granpa

Naruto- You can call me ji-ji.

Jr- Ji-ji can you teach us ninjutsu?

Naruto- Lin taught you guys ninjutsu?

Naruko- Yeah Ji-ji! We already know the basics.

Naruto- Wow. This young and you teo already know it. Did she teach you to about chakra and the clone jutsu?

Jr- Yeah me and Naruko have a lot of chakra reserves. But the clones are lame. It's just a lame illusion.

Naruto- Want to learn the shadow clone jutsu?

Naruko- Whats that?

Naruto- Well it's a better version of the clone justu. It allows you to make real clines. They will do anything you say. But if you hit them hard enough they will poof out of existence. And you will learn what they learn.

Jr. and Naruto- Cool! We want to learn!

Naruto- All right it's like this...  
He showed them the hand signs. And started to tell them the info.  
-( Back with the original)-

Lin- And that's why Tenzin would never ever drink again.

Naruto- Bahahhahahah! Tenzin can't handle a drink! Hahahahah!

Tenzin- It's not my fault!

Naruto- Bahahah Yeah right!

Toph use earth bending to hit Naruto at a spot that would shut him up. He was in fetal position while he was holding his jewels. Tenzin laughed his ass off. Pema chuckles. Tylee laughed at her lovers misfortune. And Lin was laughing for his fathers misfortune. He couldn't talk through his original body. So he talked through his animal path.

Naruto- Toph that hurts!

Toph- Stop laughing and shut up. At least Tenzin can stay awake and isn't knocked out after a drink.

Naruto shut his mouth cause of sham. And Tenzin laughed harder. Lin saw this a said.

Lin- You to Tenzin. Stop or else your sleeping on the couch. Which caused Tenzin to be queit.

Tylee- Um when is Min comeing home from her job?

Lin- Um she comeing home right now. She takes the boat here. There it is right now. Said pointing at the docks.

Tylee- Come on Naruto! Lets go see her. I bet she'll be happy to see us!

Naruto- Can we ju- He never got to finished because Tylee grabbed his arm and ran to the docks.

Naruto talked through his Human path- Man never let me finished. Everyone laughed.

Lin- Hey tousan? How can you do that?

Naruto- Do what?

Lin- Controlling seven body at once and doing different things at same time?

Toph/ Pema/ And Tenzin- Yeah how?

Naruto- Well remember how I explained my rinnegan? And my paths?

All- Yeah.

Naruto- Well went I did it first I got headaches and things to do was hard. But after a while I got used to it. And when I sleep with my original. I simply temporary block out my link from my other bodies and sleep. My paths work like shadow clones until I wake up, when I need to be waken up, they send me a huge chakra pulse to unblock my link and when I do that I will get the memory's.

Lin- Ok but how can you do different things?

Naruto- Well I got used to it. It's like all my paths are the same as me yet some how different.

All- Oh.

Naruto- So ...

-(original Naruto)-

Min just got off the boat.( She looked like Tylee except had whisker marks on her cheeks got it from her father). When she got of she heard two familiar voices- Come on Naruto!- Tylee wait! Stop dragging me! My shirt! She turned around and was shocked and happy that her parents are back( Tylee died of old age, and remember Naruto had to go)

Min- Moma, Papa! She went to tackle/ hug them!

Naruto and Tylee got ready from the hug. Min was always a hard hugger. They collapsed from the hug. Min was practically crying for joy being to see her parents again. When they got up.

Tylee- Now Min stop crying. I know your happy to see us after all this time.

Min- Okay Mama, but why are you and Papa back? Im not complaining but why?

Naruto- Here flashback no jutsu!

(Showed her what's happening)

Min- Oh, huh well a least your back mima, papa. And papa thats cool that theres seven of you now.

Naruto- Yah and if you talk to the paths your talking to me. Hey lets go back with the others.

Tylee- Yah lets go.

Min- Okay

-( 5 minutes later)-

When Naruto, Tylee, and Min got back with the others, they chatted. Then Tenzin told everyone it's almost time to go. So Naruto through his paths brought the kids back. Tenzin told them to get ready because it will be a over night trip to the south pole. Lin and Min asked their mothers what they were going to bring as cloths. They just told them Naruto can use his powers to create some spare cloths. They brought some food just incase someone get hungry. Naruto told them bring a lot cause of his paths. Tenzin said there won't be space for them to sit on Oogie . Naruto told them his paths can fly beside Oogie, and he can use his scrills to seal the food away. When they got every thing ready. The scrolls where their stuff was in the saddle. And got on Oogie. The kids were by Naruto's Animal path. Naruto was sitting by Toph and Tylee. They were sitting side by side by Naruto. Lin sat by Toph. Min sat by Tylee. Tenzin sat by Lin. And Pema sat by Tenzin while holding Rohan. And Naruto's Naraka path was going to steer Oogie to the south pole. While his while his Asura path was on the left side of Oogie. His deva path was on the right side. His Human paths was on the back side. And his Petra path was in front of Oogie while holding a ball of KI to shine the way.

Tenzin- Are you sure you'll drive?

Naruto- Yes remember same yet different.

Tenzin- Oh yah.

Naruto- Plus if we somehow fall out of the sky. I'll use my Deva path to stop us from falling.

Tenzin- All right. Shall we get going?

All- Yes

Naruto- Hold on tight. Kids hold on to my Animal path. The kids did so. Especially Jinora cause of her Crush.

Naruto- Yip yip!

With that Oogie flew up yo the sky and so did his paths. The kids were screaming cause they thought it was fun. And the adults just started chatting. When night came they except his paths started to sleep.

Hope you like it. Plus Tell me What you think. No flames cause Im new.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, Dbz, Fairy Tail, Avatar the last Airbender and legend of Korra or any other shows, manga.

Chapter 2: Meet the new Avatar and Me and Jinora?

When morning around 6, came the kids were still sleeping, while Tenzin just woke up. And Lin, Min, Toph, Tyle, and Pema woke too. They were stretching and looking around. They saw that Naruto's path that was flying were now all sleeping in yoga posistion, except his Naraka path and Petra path who was awake and not noticing them, while steering Oogie. Then they turned and see how the original Naruto sleeping and also got shocked that Jinora was in his lap and cuddling and saying I love you Naruto, and I hope we'll be together forever, and I don't care about your age in her sleep. Pema thought it was cute that her daughter found someone at this age( She doesn't care how old Naruto is for Jinora. Heck when she first met Naruto, she fell in love with him but grew out of it), Tenzin thought this was gold black mail on Naruto, and was happy as well for her daughter. Min and Lin thought- Cute! And Dads get another one.( When they mean by that is when Jinora is 18 she'll get married to him.) While Toph and Tylee said," Another one to share Naruto.( They knew sooner or later Naruto would attract another lover.) So they decided to let them sleep. Lin then quickly used a silencing jutsu to keep the Paths, Kids, and the new lovers from waking up or hearing them. Then they chatted.

Pema- Awww Tenzin our little Jinira found someone to love!

Tenzin- I know dear. I knew someday if Naruto returns one of our daughters will fall for him. Im surprised it actually happen. Im really happy that Jinora will be in good hands.

Lin and Min- Does she count that she'll be our aunt or other mother?

Toph- Either way, Lin, Min, now there is another one to share Naruto with.

Tylee- Yeah same here.

Toph- So does Jinora knows about the birds and the bee's?

Pema and Tenzin froze at that. They knew from experience that the birds and the bee's were scarring.-yeah

Toph- Good she'll need the knowledge on day if she'll be with Naruto one day, and she will. She'll need to know.

Tylee- So which one of you told her?

Tenzin- Well we didn't tell her. She found where Tousan used to keep his Icch Iccha series books. And she read all the books even the ones that he didn't published yet. We were shocked that she found out about $3}{, and glad we didn't have to tell her about it our selfs. And that how well she taken it. She has a mature mind.

Toph- Smirked- I wonder how mature she can be with Naruto in bed. Hahahahahha!

Everyone blushed.

Lin- Mom! She's too young for that! Stop talking about it.

Toph- Hey I did it with your dad at the same age as Jinora. Naruto was pretty-

Lin covered her ears- Lalalalalala Im not listening! I don't want to know what you two did!

Toph- Hahah, alright Lin I'll stop.

Lin- Thank you.

Tenzin- So do you think that when Tousan wakes up and she Jinora sleeping with him, he'll freak out and jumps off of Oogie.

Toph- He would cause after he woke up with me the first time he jumped off the bed, and started to freak out.

Lin- Mom!

Toph- Suck it up like a real woman.

Tylee- Yeah, he would freak out because once I crawled into his bed cause my room was cold, not!. When he woke up, he fell of the bed and freaked out. It was so funny.

All- Laughs

Min- Wow I guess Papa freaks out if he doesn't remember something happens or finds someone next to him when waking up.

Toph- Yeah.

Tenzin thought- This is good black mail( Insert evil laugh)

Pema- So who wants to wake them up?

Tenzin- I'll do it. But Remember how he said his paths will wake him up with the link?

Toph- Yeah? Ohhhh Yeeaaaah! Lin take down the seal.

Lin- Hai. Release! All right its gone.

Tenzin- Hey Naruto!

Naruto's Petra path turned around- Ehh your awake already?

Tenzin- Yeah but look- Pointing at the original.

Naruto turned around and saw that the original him was sleeping with Jinora. His eyes went wide. He quickly sent a chakra pulse to wake up his original self. But too much he sends and ending up waking the original and the Paths. Everyone started to laugh.

The original Naruto quickly open his eyes and saw that everyone was laughing and wondered whats so funny. He then received his memories from the Petra has. He looked down and saw Jinora really close sleeping. His eyes went wide. His paths did the same. The original him couldn't freak and jump out, but he silent screamed and his paths ( accept Naraka path) silent scream and freaked out and jumped off of Oogie. Which cause everyone awake to laugh. Naruto tried to escape but was futile Jinora had a hard grip on him. He used paths to pull her off, but was futile cause Jinora blow his paths off Oogie, except Petra path, while still sleeping. Which caused the others to laugh more.

Naruto- What the heck!? Why how she even on me?!

Tenzin- Don't know. All I know my daughter was there when I woke up. And was muttering in her sleep while hugging you.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he knew this was goin somewhere bad and bad for him!- M-m-m-muttering what?

Toph and Tylee- Well she was saying

I love you Naruto, I hope we'll be together forever, and I don't care about your age. And this will probably or will lead to making her into your number 8 wife. And you know that your going to marry her cause you got no way out!

Naruto- W-w-what?! Tenzin bust out laughing, While Naruto glared at him.

Tenzin- Hahahah! This is so funny.

Naruto- It's not! Aren't you against this! Your daughter loves me! Plus she's too young for me.

Naruto was Hoping that his excuse would work.

Toph- So? We were married after my parents found out. Plus you over 400 year old that time. And I didn't care about your age because I loved you and I still do. So you got no choice. And I know you love her too.

Now everyone raised and eyebrow at this.

Naruto- What are you talking about?

Toph- Your heartbeats got faster yesterday. And I only know two ways that could happen, a battle was takeing place, or someone you love is near. Since it was peaceful yesterday it means love.

Naruto- All right you got me...

Pema- Splendid! But why do you love her?

Naruto- Well yesterday we talked and I understand she mature for her age, understands what I say, and don't judge a book from it's cover. She also wants to protect her preciouse made me loved at first sight or getting to know her. By the way did you or Pema told her about our crazy adventures? Cause The preciouse people line is mine.

Pema- Yes, Tenzin and I told storys about it when she was 5. She really liked you back then. Over the years she started to act mature and very smart for her age. Plus over that time we both know her liked became a love. So since we both know one day you two were going to be together and she'll be good in your hands.

Naruto- All right. I got know way out so when am I going to marry her?

Tenzin- 18

Naruto- Ah the right age good.

Toph smirked she loves to mess with Naruto.

Toph- So going after a friends/ family kid ay?

Naruto- Not related to me and be quiet.

Pema- So who's going to tell Jinora?

Jinora- No need mother because I was awake.

Tenzin- How long you were awake Jinora?

Jinora- About when you and evryone elae woke up father. She then turned to Naruto- So do you really mean all those things about me.

Naruto- Y-y-yeah.

Jinora then jumped on him and hugging him. Which caused the rest to laugh.

Jinora- Hmm Im still tired huh well time to sleep on Foxy~3. Jinora quickly grabbed a blanket. And covered herself and Naruto.

Naruto- Great now I got a new Nickname.

Tenzin- It's all right. Foxy!

Naruto got mad- Tenzin Im going to kick your fu-he quickly shut up when Jinora hugged him again, but thus time was hugging him tight.

Jinora- Shhh trying to sleep...

Jinora Falls asleep.

Naruto- Never mind.

Everyone chucked.

Naruto- How long till we get to the south pole?

Tenzin- Well I say about- Looks feels the air temperature- About 3 more hours.

Naruto- Good. You have three hours until I kick your-Hugged tighter by Jinora again.

( He was still mad at Tenzin)

Jinora half asleep- Shhhhhh! Tired...

Naruto- Ahh forget it, Im going to sleep wake me up when were there. Then he fell asleep. Also his paths did except his petra.

Toph/Tylee/Lin/Min/ Pema- Im going to sleep as well its still early in the morning. Then they went to sleep.

Tenzin- Huh well. Hey Naruto!

Petra Naruto turned his head- What?

Tenzin- Go to sleep I'll steer Oogie for the rest of the way.

Naruto- Thanks Im so tired, when the boss wakes up tell him this bodies hungry.( Remember how he explained that when the original Naruto sleeps he temporary blocks his links of with his paths, the paths will act like shadow clones, when the original wakes up he will receive his paths memory.)

Tenzin- All right.

Naruto then fell asleep.

Tenzin thought- Man I really got a lot of black mail on Naruto. Hehehehehe.

Time to steer.

-( 3 hours later, With Korra)-

(Korra and Katara was pretty much doing the same in canon or first episode)When Tenzin and everyone else landed and woke up except for Naruto and his paths. Katara was wondering and happy how Toph and Tylee are back. Tenzin and Katara talked then Tenzin explained how they are back and Naruto too. And how there are 7 of him. Katara was amazed. And explained that Jinora and Naruto are. Together. Katara bust laughed at that. Tenzin than introduced everyone except Naruto at the moment to Korra. Korra asked who was the identical blondes. Jinora/ Toph/ Tylee said- Boyfriend and Fiancé / Husband/ Husband.

Korra was like confused and asking questions. Tenzin explained who Naruto is why there are 7 of him. Korra was amazed at Naruto.

Katara- Hey souldn't we wake him up?

Tylee- Yeah but he's a hard sleeper. I tried waking him up before, but didn't work.

Toph- Same here but I woke him up by earth bending our bed and flew him across the room to the wall. And Jinora a word of advice when you try to wake him up, use bending to wake him up.

Jinora- O-ok. I will try my best.

Katara- Haha so I guess you really love Naruto.

Jinora- Yes Gran Gran.

Korra- Wait. Ain't she 10 and him?

Toph- over 600.

Korra- 600?!

Tylee- Well technically. Over 600. And age doesn't matter in love.

Korra- Oh. Ok

Ikki- Sis, I didn't know that you and Naruto are together?

Meelo/ Naruko/ Jr.- Yeah? I didn't know too.( They maybe young but not stupid)

Jinora- Well ah well you guys see...

Pema/ Lin- Ikki,Meelo/Jr., Naruko it happened this morning.

All the kids- Oooohhh ok.

Tenzin- Hey Im going to wake him up. And guys if I don't make it back from waking him up, heres my will just incase.

Toph- What you mean don't make it back? And why do you have a will with you?

Tenzin- Lets just say it's revenge from a prank from a long time ago. And I might not survive after this. Heheh

Tenzin quickly got on Oogie with Naruto and his paths still sleeping. He then commanded Oogie to headed to the water. Everyone wondered how Tenzin was going to wake up Naruto. Then they saw Oogie flying around in circles. Then they saw Tenzin jumped off of Oogie and used his hang glider to fly while laughing like crazy. And Tenzin yelled- Oogie do upsy dazy. And Oogie then flew upside down. Then they saw that all the Naruto's fell of sleeping. And saw all 7 Naruto's hit the water. A couple moments later you see a confused, tired, and PISSED OF TO THE MAX, Naruto.

-(With Naruto and his paths)-

Naruto was currently dreaming being the ramen king of Ramenia. He was about to taste the legendary ramen of ramens named the All Tasty Ramen of Legends( I can't make up names). Then suddnly his dream went black and felt cold, and really cold. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Then he and his paths woke up from his dreams. First he was confused in what's happening. Second he was tired from waking up. And third he was pissed because he now know that Tenzin caused this. He knew because he see's Oogie in the sky. Tenzin laughing his head off and saying "payback is a bitch Naruto" in the sky and flying away from him on a hang glider. And was Really Pissed at Tenzin for ruining a awesome ramen dream!

Naruto and paths quickly used his chakra to get on the water. He and his paths started to fire, earth, water, and air bend attacks, really dangerouse attcks that's meant to maim enemy's or in this case a very unlucky guy, at Tenzin who was still in the sky laughing, and dodging the attacks.( Remeber Naruto learned bending from Toph and the others.)

From the distance the spectators were awed by the power that Naruto has, except for Toph, Tylee, Katarra, Lin, Min, and Pema, who was laughing at how Tenzin can be immature at times and how his immaturity can get him killed or maimed. While the kids were amazed and how Korra was shocked from Naruto's power.

Toph- Wow this is so funny! I never thought of this to wake up Naruto! And I never see him this pissed!

Korra-Mental note, don't piss off Naruto. She then asked Toph- How is he this powerful?!

Toph- Well lets just say hard work can get you to the top, and he was hard headed to give up on his goals.

Everyone laughed.

Jinora- How long Naruto is doing this?

Tylee- Hmmm lets see about a couple hours. Depends on how Tenzin can stay up there.

Lin- Maybe 3.

Katara- Well since it's going to take a while, lets go wait and get something to eat.

The kids jumped for joy over food, and the adults nodded.

-(Couple hours later)-

They were in a big hut were they rested and ate. Toph and the others were chatting. The kids were playing in the snow. And suddenly they heard and explosion. They quickly went outside and see what happened on the way they heard Tenzin yelled- I REGRET NOTHING!. When they got there they see a unconscious Tenzin, with steam comeing off his butt. And was in the snow. And saw Naruto and his paths who was tired and sweating from trying to maim Tenzin which was a complete success, were now sitting in the snow.

Naruto- Teach that bastard to ruin a perfect dream and drops me in a freaking Ice cold sea.

Pema- Did you really have to hurt him this bad? He was trying to wake you up?

Naruto- Wake me up! He could of just do it the normal way to wake up someone! He didn't have to dump me in the damn Ice cold ocean. And yes I had to hurt him that bad.

Pema- Huh well. I'll take Tenzin to the infirmary and heal him.

Jinora- Will father be okay?

Naruto- Don't worry Jinora, I maimed him not killed him.

Naruto then quickly grabbed something in his pocket, and pulled out a brown bag, full of familiar green beans. He grabbed one and put the bag back.( Senzu beans Which I do not own)

Naruto- Hey Pema catch.

He threw it to Pema. Pema catched it.

Pema then asked- What's this?

Naruto- A senzu bean. Let him eat it. It will heal him fast. And restore his energy.

Pema- Okay.

She then left and took Tenzin.

Ikki- Will it really heal daddy?

Naruto- Don't worry Ikki your dad will be okay.

Naruto then walked to Toph and others. With the kids following him. He then saw Katara.

Naruto- Hey Katara is nice to see you again.

Katara- Same here. But Naruto next time if Tenzin gets you mad be gentle.

Naruto- Can't promise that but I'll use less power in my attack.

Katara- Thank you.

Naruto-So what happened when I was sleeping before Tenzin dumped me in the mother fu- he was caught of by a snow ball that Tylee threw at him.

Tylee- Hey don't curse in front of children!

Naruto- Alright geez. So what happened?

Toph then explained on what happen when they got here. When she was finished, she lead him to Korra.

Katara- Naruto, this young lady here is Korra, the avatar.

Naruto- Hello Korra, Im Naruto Uzumaki. And please just call me Naruto no honorifics.

Korra- O-k-k-kay. I-I-Im Korra, it's pleasure to m-m-meet you.

Naruto- Why are you stuttering?

Korra- W-well Im just amazed how much power you have. T-t-that's why I'm stuttering.

Naruto laughs then said- Well you don't have to stutter because of how amazed you are.

Korra- Okay.

Naruto smiles- There we go just talk normal. A beautiful young lady like you and stuttering don't match.

Korra blushed at what Naruto said and blushed a lot. Naruto notice her faced turn red. He put his hand over her forehead. And got close to her face.

Naruto- Hey why your face red? Are you sick or something.

Korra was blushing sated silent.

Toph, Tylee, Lin, Min, and Jinora saw this.( The kids were playing outside again and his paths were outside watching the kids ) Toph, Tylee and Katara smirked and got there Teasing Naruto Mode on.

Toph- Hey Naruto, are you trying to make her number 9? You just got Jinora this morning.

Katara- This morning? Oh Naruto, you got my granddaughter only this morning, and now trying to get Korra already.

Tylee- Yeah! Arn't you satisfied with 8?

When they were finished Korra was blushing that made her entire face red. While Naruto started to sputter on what he was doing, and everyone else was laughing. After a couple minutes past, Naruto was back to normal, and Korra stop blushing, but they couldn't look in each others eyes because of what happened. Then Tenzin and Pema came in. Tenzin was completely healed. He saw that Naruto and Korra wasn't looking at each other and was wondering what had happened. Lin then explained what happened. When she was finished. Tenzin was on the snowy floor laughing his head off. Korra was blushing again, while Naruto looked like he wanted to maim Tenzin again. When Tenzin was finished laughing he walk over to Korra. And explained that a group called Equil-is and how they're going to cause problems in the near future. Korra asked on what she was going to do when the equal-is. Tenzin then told her that Naruto and himself will help teach her air bending. Korra was happy that she's finally going to learn air bending. Tenzin also explained that she has to come to Republic City learn air bending. ( Has the same reason why he can't stay) Korra than asked why Naruto can't stay here and teach her. Naruto then said he hates the cold and no indoor plumbing. Korra thought that was a stupid reason. But thought it was a good idea that she can go see new places. So she accepted. So for the rest of they day they chatted and catching up with Katara. When it was time to go, when they got they're stuff. When they said they're good byes they left and headed back to Republic City.

-( The end) -

All right second chapter done and finished. And sorry my grammar, Im not good at it. And if your wondering how come some words are spelled wrong are because I'm writing the chapters on my Ipod Touch 4g on a app which is called Documents Free( Mobile Office Suit) it's in the app store. It's has cool features and almost like the ones on the computer, and the keyboard on the App is hard to type sometimes. And if my ideas are flowing I can write them down when Im going. I don't really know when I'm going to update this story, but I will update it when I reread it if its good, and when I'm done with the chapter. So bye and tell me what you think. BYE

From-

NarutoStyle808


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto, Dbz, Fairy Tail, Avatar the last Airbender and legend of Korra or any other shows, manga.

Chapter 3: Oh Come On! not Korra too!

When Naruto and the others made it back to Republic City and at the Air Temple, they unloaded everything. Oogie went to the other flying bisons. The kids except Jinora( from now on when I say "kids" I mean that Jr. Naruko, Ikki, and Meelo, and it doesn't include Jinora beacuse she acts mature) went and play somewhere.  
Naruto 's Asura path followed them so they don't do anything dangerous and or get hurt. Pema, Toph, and Tylee were walking into the temple so they can rest after the long trip, and dragged Naruto's Petra, Naraka, Deva, and Animal paths so they can get a foot massage, and the animal path had to take care of Rohan for a while. But the paths (except Animal path) protest against the foot massage. But Tylee said if he do this he doesn't have to go shopping with them for a week.(Naruto really hates shopping because he usually carries everything they buy) So he agreed. With Tenzin, the original Naruto, and Korra was talking about her air bending lessons. While Jinora was reading a book. And Naruto's other paths were doing other things. Lin and Min went to work.( Lin's job is like in the show, but she's a little less aggressive. )

Naruto- All right Korra before we start your air bending lessons. I want to spar with you so I can see how your skills are.

Korra git excited and sound too confidence- Okay but my skills are awsome! I'm sure you'll see my skills are great.

Naruto-Chuckles- Now Korra don't get overconfidence before we start. Overconfidence would be your own downfall.

Korra- All right I know can we just start?

Naruto and Tenzin sighed.

Tenzin- Hyper ain't she?

Naruto- Yes she is. Tenzin can you evaluate her skills while we're sparring?

Tenzin- Yeah sure.

Naruto- Alright Korra follow me and Tenzin to the training grounds so we can start.

Korra- All right!

Naruto Tenzin, and Korra walked over to the training ground where sparrings were allowed and it was a huge arena.( It looks like the Cell Games Arena from DBZ which I don't own.)

-(Areana)-

When they where at the arena. Naruto was in one side while facing Korra who was on the other side in a good distance away from each other. While Tenzin was on the side.

Tenzin- Are you two ready?

Naruto- Im ready.

Korra- Bring it On!

Both Tenzin and Naruto thought- Hmm she isn't patient. Huh well this will be the first thing she will learn.

Tenzin- Begin!

(Insert any battle music)

Korra attacked first. She quickly stomp her feet in the ground, and a rock wall rises.

Naruto was wondering was she was going to do. He got his answer when Korra quickly shot fire at him. Naruto quickly motioned his arms in a upward position. Water then appeared to make a water wall.( On one avatar episode you can pull water out of air and other resources if you know how) When the flames came in contact, the flames dispatched and smokes came from impact. Korra then started to throw all of her attacks on him. While Naruto was defending himself. A couple minutes passed, Naruto then said.

Naruto- Not bad, but predictable.

Naruto then stomped his left foot on the ground and a wall of rock formed around him. Korra was confused what Naruto was doing. Then the ground started to shake. She was looking at the wall that Naruto made. She waited until the ground stop. She waited another 5 minutes. But nothing happened. Every thing was silent. She then got out of her battle position for moment until the ground started to crack and a pair of hands grabbed her ankles and heard" Earth style: Head hunter Jutsu! Then she was dragged into the ground and her toes to neck were now in the ground. Naruto then a tornado the size of Naruto appeared, when the tornado dispatched, Naruto was there standing, then crouched down to Korra's head, or how low he can go.

Naruto then smiled and said- Hows the weather down there?

Korra- Hmmm lets se it's mostly dusty and rocky!

Naruto- Jeez you don't have to be harsh. Do you know why your in that position?

Korra- I don't know.

Naruto- You let your guard down for a moment, while in battle. Never ever let your guard down in battle, because if you will you would have been dead if I was an enemy who wanted to kill.

Korra- What does this have to do with evaluating my skills?!

Naruto- Well lets see, Hey Tenzin!

Tenzin- Yeah?!

Naruto- Ain't keeping your guard up in battle a skill?

Tenzin- Yeah.

Korra- What how is that a skill?! I thought guarding was to guard someone?!

Naruto- No not that guarding. When I mean guarding I mean keep your senses up and be ready for anything to happen. You always have to be ready for anything thats coming your way. Okay

Korra grumbles- Okay.

Naruto- Good so do you want to continue or stop. If we continue first one who's knocked out loses.

Korra- Continue so I can get you back for this.

Naruto- Hahahah yeah you could try and get me back. But you can't.

Korra- Why?

Naruto- Cause your still in the ground duh.

Korra- Not for long.

Korra quickly started to move and try to break free. The ground started to shake again. Naruto quickly jumped away from Korra and at the same time Korra finally got out. When Naruto landed back on the ground, but Korra punched the ground which caused rock rise. Korra quickly started to kick the rocks and started to aimed it at Naruto. Naruto swiftly dodged each rock.

Naruto- Korra, stop making predictable attacks, if you keep doing I'll keep dodging. Am I right Tenzin?

Tenzin- Yeah.

Korra got mad at Naruto for calling her attacks predictable and even madder at Tenzin for agreeing with him. She then said- Who asked you Tenzin! Naruto take this.

Korra then stomp her foot on the ground. Then a giant rock, risen up. She then used water bending to put a lot pressure when she launched the rock at Naruto, and lit it on fire.

Naruto saw it coming.

Naruto- Never let your emotions control your actions, or it will caused bad consequences.

He quickly made a regular Rashingan. To Korra it looked like a sphere made out of air. When Korra's attack was about to hit Naruto launched the Rashingan. When both attacks collided, a huge explosion happened, and smoke erupted.

Korra- Damn it I can't see!

Naruto- That's good now I have an advantage!

Korra- How do you have an advantage you can't see too!

Naruto- It's because I have heightened senses. An I can smell you. And Im going to end this with a K.O! Raaahhhhh!

(End Music)

Naruto started running and followed Korra's smell. Korra didn't know where he was coming, so she went in defensive position, and wait. Naruto was about to launch his paunch but... accidentally triped and a rock, and started to fly until he collided with Korra. They went tumbling across the areana, and stoped. With Tenzin he was wondering what happened so he air bended to blow the smoke away. When it cleared he started to laugh on what he saw. Naruto and Korra was in a awkward position. Naruto was on top of Korra, his head in her chest. His hands on Korra's risk. And Korra looked like she was about to faint. But if you see closer to Naruto, you can see his face in shock, and was completely red. He then jumped off of Korra.

Naruto- Sorry, sorry, sorry,sorry, I didn't know this was going to happen. Im sorry! SORRY!

Korra then got up and walked over to Naruto.

Korra- I-it's all right. It was by accident. I forgive you.

Naruto- Really?

Korra- Yeah, but accident or not you have to take responsibility.

Naruto- R-r-responsibility?!

Korra- Y-y-yeah. You have to take responsibility. Now that you "Touched" me, no one wants to marry me, because of you. So you have to marry me.

Naruto was by now banging his head on a nearby tree, and mutterin" Dami! Damit! Damit! Not Korra Too!".And for Tenzin he was now laughing his ass off.  
Suddenly Pema, Toph, Tylee, and Jinora. They were wondering what happened. Toph asked Korra what had happened. When Korra told them, she was blushing alot. Toph, And Tylee laughed. Pema chuckled while Jinora blushed.

Toph- Hey Tylee, guess you were right. Naruto would some how get Korra and make her number 9.

Tylee- You know it. Hey Naruto you must be a lucky guy to get so many lovers/ Wives/ girlfriends.

Naruto- You call it luck. I call it a curse. Ero-sanin would of given his own balls to have my curse.

-(Other World)-

With Naruto's friends and family who died. One white haired man, Jiraya, was watching Naruto through a crystal ball , with his (perverted) friends, Roshi, and elder kai.

Jiraya- Damn right gaki. I would.

Roshi- He get's all the luck with the ladys.

Elder Kai- He calls it a curse, I call it a gift from Kami.

-(Back with Naruto)-

Toph- What ever. Naruto but you have to still take responsibility.

Naruto- I know that!

Tylee- Good at least young Korra here will be married to you. And will be in good hands.

Naruto- I know!

Toph- Since you just joined and Jinora joined yesterday we're going to teach you all about Naruto, his likes, dislikes, and stuff. Heheh

With that, Toph and Tylee grabbed Korra and Jinora, and ran off.

Naruto- Huh I guess Shikamaru was right, girls are troublesome.

-( Back in other world)-

Shikamaru was playing shogi with Asuma, then Shikamaru sneezed.

Shikamaru- Huh somebody must be talking about me.

Asuma- Or someone useing your catchprase "troublesome".

Shikamaru- Or maybe both.

Then they resumed they're game.

-( Back to Naruto)-

Tenzin- So what are you going to do now?

Naruto- Go sleep, Im tired. But first what was Korra's evaluation skills was?

Tenzin- Well, she's impatient, predictable, and lets her emotions overwhelm her.

Naruto- Don't forget over confidence.

Tenzin- Yeah.

Naruto- Well got to go, Im really tired. And Tenzin we'll start her training tomorrow, and one of my paths will make a training schedule for the things she needs to work on, and can you teach her the basics of air bending?

Tenzin- Sure.

Naruto- Well see yah tomorrow, and Tenzin before I forget.

Tenzin- Forget what?

Naruto then snapped his fingers and Tenzin suddenly felt his clothes heavier. And fell to his knees.

Tenzin- What the hell?! What did you do to my clothes!?

Naruto- I made your clothes heavier. I put a seal your clothes earlier. And this is payback for yesterday, Bye! Hahahahah

Naruto left and Tenzin was haveing a hard time standing up when he finally got up he yelled.

Tenzin- NARUTOOOOOO YOUUUUU BASTARDDDDDDD!

-( And The end)-

All right third chapter done! Reveiw this chapter if you want. And if some people are wondering why I rushed Korra and Naruto together like how I did with Jinora and Naruto is because I didn't have any other Ideas to make them a couple. And if your wondering why I update so fast is because my imagination is working to new heights, ain't it a good how my imagination is.(Lol). And sorry if this chapter was short. So thats it. Hoped you like it bye!

- NarutoStyle808


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto, Dbz, Fairy Tail, Avatar the last Airbender and legend of Korra or any other shows, manga.

-Talking

{Thinking}

( Explaining or something)

-(Flash back)-

-[ Scene change]-

Chapter 4: Meet Mako and Bolin

It has been a month since Naruto and Tenzin started Korra's air bending lessons. The schedule that Naruto's path created was, Tenzin will teach Korra from when she wakes up till 12 at noon. And Naruto will teach her from 12 to till she drops. Tenzin teaches Korra the knowledge and basics of air bending. While Naruto try's to find a way to unlock Korra's air bending, Korra couldn't even make a puff of air. Naruto guessed Kami was right when she said Korra couldn't air bend for some reason.( Remember Kami said that in the first chapter)

For Korra, training with Tenzin was kinda easy because she learns the basic stance of air bending and learns the knowledge about it, and at the same time difficult because she can't stay still when meditating, and has a hard time with the training equipment that teaches you to move like an air bender( I think it was in the show). And training with Naruto, she thinks, wait no, she knows that Naruto is a slave driver with her training. She has to wear weights 24/7 (except when showering and sleeping) or else Naruto will add more weight. And Naruto teaches her to be patient and observe an enemy to see what his or her fighting style is. Be unpredictable and surprise the enemy. Teaches her to keep check in her emotions. And teaches her to make the enemy underestimate her so she can have an advantage. And Naruto teaches her to dodge any kind of attack.( Naruto just use any forms of bending so Korra can learn to dodge)

Korra and Tenzin was in the dinning room and Korra was arguing about how she come she can't go to a Probending match.( The same happens in the canon/ show)

Currently Korra was sneaking out so she can go see tonights pro bending match. She thought no one saw her but all except one, Naruto, well in his Deva path that is. Naruto's Deva path just came home from working at his daughter's Min's dojo.( Hey he has to do something with his paths, or they'll get stiff to use.) When Naruto was about to go in side he saw Korra jumping down from the window and dived into the water. So he thought to follow her to make sure she's safe and see how this turns out. So he just flew up and started to follow her.

-[With Korra]-

(Korra met Bolin and Mako the same way in the show, and No she's doesn't like Mako, she is only a probending fan) Mako just beat the golden tigerdillos, and made his team win.

Mako was takeing his things off and Korra and Bolin was talking.

Korra- Woohooo thats awesome!

Bolin- I know wasn't it?

Korra- Man I want to learn some moves like that!

Bolin- Well I could teach you some earth bending moves but I don't know if it works with your water bending.

Korra- Well actually Im a earth bender.

Bolin- Oh well sorry but with your water tribe outfit I assumed that you were a water tribe girl.

Korra- No, no, no Bolin your were correct I am a water bender and an earth bender, and a fire bender.

Bolin than began to think and doing thinking poses with it.

Bolin- Hmmmmm... Hmmmmm... Now I'm confused.

Mako- She's the Avatar and Im an idiot.

Korra- Both are very true.

Bolin then shields his left side of his face and whisper to his brother from a distance.

Bolin- The avatar. You mean the one who can bend all elements!?

Then they all heard a voice comeing from the door.

Someone- Yes she's THE avatar, and even tho she's the avatar she shouldn't be sneaking out and coming here this late.

Mako and Bolin turned there heads to see who said that. While Korra knew who was it and how in trouble she is. To Mako and Bolin they saw a man who was a couple years older than them, with blond hair, with whisker marks on his cheeks, 3 marks for each cheek, weird purple eyes with rings in them, tan skin, white t-shirt, black pants, black sandles, and a black cloak over his white t-shirt.( Its almost like the akatsuki's cloaks but with hidden pockets in the inside and has the Uzumaki symbol in the back. And all his paths wear this.)

Korra- Naruto! What are you doing here?

Naruto- I came here to see if your safe.

Korra blushed.

Korra- Thanks.

Naruto then turns to Mako and Bolin.

Naruto- Yo Im Naruto! Nice to meet you two.

Mako- Im Mako and this is my younger brother Bolin.

Bolin- Yo. Um why is your name fishcake?

Korra then chuckled and Naruto got a vein on his forehead.

Naruto- It's not fishcake! It means malestorm! Why does everyone thinks it's damn fucking fishcake!

Korra says in between laughs- Maybe it's because your the only one named after it!

Naruto- Korra shut it. Or else I make your weights heavier.

Korra then shut her mouth and stop laughing.

Naruto- Good

Mako- Um Naruto how do you and Korra know each other?

Naruto- Hm oh it's because she is my girlfriend.

Bolin- G-g-girlfriend?!

Naruto- Ain't that right Korra?

Korra blushed again.

Korra- Yeah.

Mako- That's nice.

Bolin somehow instantly was in the corner face the corner with his hands around his legs and a dark clouds head. And feeling depress. And muttering words, like, lucky bastard.

Naruto- What's his problem?

Mako- Hmmm oh nothing.

Naruto- Ok, by the way Korra I won't tell Tenzin about this and you won't get a punishment from him.

Korra- Really?!

Naruto- Yah you didn't do anything wrong, so your good.

Korra- Thanks!

Naruto- Hey you guys know what time is it?

Mako- Um

Mako looks at the clock.

Mako- 7:30 P.M

Naruto- Oh thanks. Korra we have till 9 to go home.

Korra- Why wouldn't Tenzin be looking for me?

Naruto- Well yah, but he was training with the original me and I kinda knocked him out an hour ago and I think he should wake up at 9 or later.

Korra- Sweet! Hey Bolin, Mako your guys want to go out and eat?

Mako- I don't know about that, me and Bolin don't have money on us right now to treat the four us.

Naruto- It's alright. I know a place where we can get free food.

Bolin somehow got out of depression and got over it after hearing free food.

Bolin- What place?

Naruto- The Emperor Dragon's Dine.

Both Bolin and Mako eyes were big as plates and jaw dropped to the ground.

Bolin and Mako- The Emperor Dragon's Dine?! That place id the most expensive place in Republic City. How do you get free food!?

Naruto- Well I own it thats why, Im the one who opened it.

Bolin- I maybe not smart but if you opened that place, and I know that it opened 40 years ago. But if you opened it 40 years ago, wouldn't you be like old, how are you still young?

Naruto- I'll tell you when we get there now lets go. By the way Bolin and Mako you two should change into something comfortable.

Mako- All right, just wait for us.

5 minutes later...

Korra- Ready?

Bolin- Yeah time to eat!

Mako- Yeah

Naruto- Lets go then.

They started to head to the Emperors Dragons Dine.

-[ At The Emperors Dragons Dine]-

When Naruto and the Others got there. Naruto had to go see his old friend who he left the restaurant to when he had to leave. While Korra and the others had to wait. Naruto came back and brought them to a table, and sat down and told them to look what they want on the menu. When a waiter came and took there orders. Naruto and the others chatted.

Bolin- So how are you so young if you opened this restaurant over 40 years ago?

Mako- Yah how?

Naruto- Well why don't I show you then?

Mako- Show us?

Bolin- How?

Naruto- Flashback No Jutsu.

Bolin- Flashback No what?

( Naruto showed them his life)

Naruto- So what you think?

Mako- Woah living that long and how you saved people, thats amazeing.

Naruto- Yeah I know. So Bolin what about you, what you think?

Bolin had a amazed look on his face. He then smiled and got excited. And said.

Bolin- Wow a living immortal!

Naruto- Well not a immortal more like a a hard person to kill and stops aging. And can regenerate any body parts.

Bolin- And I said it once, a IMMORTAL!

Mako- So why did you showed it to us? We just met?

Naruto- Well I can tell your good people, and I can tell if people are kind. And both of your are kind.

Mako And Bolin- Thanks

Naruto- By the way Mako, can you earth bend like Bolin?

Mako- No I can only fire bend. He's the earth bender.

Naruto- Hey do you two want a job?

Bolin- A job?

Mako- What kind of job?

Naruto smirks at Korra. Korra saw this and know something embarrassing is going to happen.

Naruto- Well I need two people to watch Korra and keeps her safe when Im not around.

Korra- Wait! Naruto that sounds like babysitting! I don't need babysitters! Im 16 and it's embarrassing!

Bolin started to laugh and Mako was chuckling when they heard what Korra thought.

Naruto smirked again.

Naruto- Well Korra let just say it's punishment for sneaking out.

Korra then got angry.

Korra- What! You said you won't tell Tenzin about it and that I won't get a punishment from him!

Naruto started to chuckle and that just Korra goy more mad.

Naruto- Korra I did say that, but I didn't say that I wouldn't give you a punishment for sneaking out.

Korra- What! Ahhhh man...

Bolin started to laugh harder and Mako was still chuckling. And Naruto started to laugh too. a couple minutes later and they stop.

Naruto- So do you guys accept?

Mako- What do we have to do and how much will you pay?

Bolin- And is it daily or when shes with is?

Naruto- You guys will have to watch her when Im not around, keep her safe, and stop her from fighting someone who pissed her off she really has a bad temper.

Korra got mad again.

Korra- Hey I don't have a bad temper!

Naruto- See what I mean? Now where were we, oh yah, so those things you have to do, just do those things and you can do anything else to hang out or something. The pay is a bag of 100 gold coins. And you guys get paid when you guys are with her. So you guys accept?

Bolin- Sure I accept so I can hang with Korra!

Mako- I accept too good pay and Aren't you paying to much? 100 gold coins are too much?

Naruto- No that's not too much, and why are you complaining? You'll have good pay and a easy job?

Mako- Good point.

Korra- Hey where's our food ?

Naruto- The foods coming see?

A waiter with a cart full of food came and put the food down on Naruto's table. When the waiter was done, he left.

Bolin- Woah this is a lot of food? And it looks tasty! Can we start eating?

Naruto- Go ahead dude, plus it's free.

Bolin- Sweet!

Mako- Thanks.

Korra- Quit talking and start eating!

They all started to eat the food, but Bolin and Mako, except for Korra, stopped for a moment looked at Naruto and amazed and disgusted on how much he is eating a lot of food.( Remember in the first chapter? I explained that Naruto got Goku's DNA somehow and fused to his own. Since he did that he became sayain and he also got the appetite of one.)

When they were done, they left the restaurant and was now walking back to the stadium. When they got there Korra wondered why they where back there.

Korra- Hey what are we doing back here?

Bolin- Huh oh cause we live here?

Naruto- You live here? Cool!

Mako- Yah. We live here.

Naruto- Thanks so what-

Naruto paused for a moment. Korra noticed this.

Korra- Um Naruto you okay?

Naruto then started to panic.

Naruto- Ah shit! Korra we have to go home! Korra though my Naraka path I just saw Tenzin woke up and is now looking for you!

Korra- Ahhh quick lets go home!

Sorry Bolin Mako we got to go!

Bolin- Its all right hey you guys comeing tomorrows match?

Korra- Yah we will!

Naruto- Yah. Come on Korra bye!

Bolin and Mako- Bye.

Naruto quickly grabbed Korra and flew back all the way home. When they got there Tenzin found Korra and Naruto. He asked where she was. Korra told him that she was practicing with Naruto ( Deva path) on her bending (Lie). Tenzin asked Naruto if it was true and Naruto said yes. Tenzin than said to Korra that she has to go sleep and rest for tomorrow's training. Then Tenzin left to do some paper work he had to do until midnight. Korra than ask Naruto where his original self is. He told her the original was sleeping. Korra than went to sleep with the original. And Naruto's Deva Path went to his own room to sleep.( His paths have their own rooms.)

-[The End]-

Now Im done with this chapter I will be starting the next one. Review if you like.

And sorry if this chapters is crappy, this is how Korra and Naruto met Bolin and Mako. So Bye!


End file.
